Fledgling and Shadow
by Liliana Flame
Summary: Hogwarts Potions Master is deaged and Sirius has to look after him. Only Sirius is not a good guardian, so Harry comes to the rescue! Sirius bashing and Dumbledore bashing (not so much). No slash! Contains abuse, but nothing too graphic! Not a Harry adopts Snape fic! OOCHarry and younger Severus!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story and is not a sequel to anything! NOT FOR SIRIUS LOVERS! Main characters: Harry and Severus. Not a Slash!

Chapter 1

The fireplace flared to life as a wizard stepped out of the fireplace. He wore a dark blue cloak and he had shoulder-length hair.

"Ah, Sirius, welcome," said an ancient man sitting behind a desk. His name was Dumbledore and Sirius knew him rather well.

"Sirius, I have called you here to ask your help," said Dumbledore.

"How may I help?" asked Sirius.

From behind Dumbledore's desk came a small boy. He wore a black cloak and had black hair, that hadn't yet reached his shoulders.

To Sirius the boy seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Sirius, this is Severus," said Dumbledore. "A potion of his went wrong and apparently it exploded, de-aging him."

Sirius realised what Dumbledore was going to ask from him and he said firmly "No."

However Dumbledore had other plans and in one hour Sirius had found himself in charge of a 5-year-old boy.

Severus had no idea what had happened. He had been pulled through a fireplace into a strange kitchen and seated on a chair.

Snape however knew precisely what was going on. He had screwed an experiment and it had exploded. He was now stuck in his 5-year-old self with no control of his body at all. He could hear his younger self's thoughts and felt everything his younger self did, but had no control over it.

Black seated him on a chair and leaned over him.

"Listen here, you little brat! I don't care what Dumbledore said, but you do not deserve kindness. Therefor you will call me Mr Black and my godson who will be coming here in a weeks time, Mr Potter. Is that understood?"

Severus nodded, afraid.

"Also, you will stay in your room and not come out other than to do chores. Every day you will get a list and you'd better finish them before the end of the day or there will be consequences!" said Mr Black, a strange glint in his eyes.

"I have no wish to spend a Knut on you, so I will find you some cast-offs and shrink them. Be grateful that I am willing to waste my magic on you. You will only eat once a day. If you don't like what you're given you do not eat at all. Am I clear?"

Severus nodded again and Snape felt sick of himself at being at Black's mercy.

Then Mr Black showed him to his 'room'.

The walls were plain and grey, the floor dusty as was the window. There was a bed with bedposts where hangings should be. The curtains were moth-eaten, the mattress on the bed was filled with holes and seemed very lumpy. On the bed was a thin sheet and no pillow and in the corner of the room were some shrunk useless rags, that were to become his new 'clothes'.

There was a click behind him and Mr Black locked the door. Severus sank to the floor, miserable as ever. When the small alarm clock showed midnight, tired and hungry he climbed into the pathetic excuse of a bed and fell into a restless sleep.

Severus woke from a loud banging noise coming from his door. He was forced to sit on the floor and eat a piece of bread, a glass of water and an apple.

Then Mr Black dumped a list of chores on him and left to his study.

Severus sighed as the house-elf Kreacher sneered at him.

A week had gone by. It was Saturday and Severus was warned that Harry was coming to stay for the winter holidays. All rules were clear to him. Severus shivered at the thought of Mr Black's punishment.

At seven o'clock the fire turned green and a black-haired boy fell from the fireplace.

As the boy straightened his robes he caught sight of Severus and his eyes showed confusion.

"Harry!" said Sirius welcoming him with wide arms. Harry smiled and gave the man a hug back. Snape felt that he was going to gag.

Sirius turned to see where Harry was looking and at the sight of Severus an annoyed look passed his features.

He told Harry what had happened, leaving out his own treatment of the boy.

Snape and Severus were/was startled to see the boy give him/them a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry," he said gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was deeply surprised when Sirius introduced him to the small boy. He was even more surprised when he didn't see Severus the entire evening. As they were eating dinner, Fawkes appeared. The phoenix gave Sirius a message and left.

"Harry, I'm sorry I must leave tomorrow morning, but I'll be back on Tuesday somewhere in midday," said Sirius. After a few instructions of what to do with 'the boy', Sirius and Harry went to bed.

After Sirius left next day, Harry went to make himself breakfast. Sirius had said that Severus was extremely bad-tempered and therefore was grounded.

Harry looked up as a the small boy padded into the room. The boy looked up at him and Harry smiled pointing to a chair. The child seemed surprised, but went to take the offered seat.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Harry asked. Sirius had said that the boy didn't want to eat more than once a day so he shouldn't bother trying to feed him more, but that was exactly what Harry would do.

Harry was standing with his back to the child so he didn't see the surprised look again.

"A-a-anything is fine, sir," said Severus.

Harry frowned at being called sir, but didn't comment...this time.

Harry turned around and placed a full English breakfast in front of the boy and a cup of warm milk.

Then Harry proceeded to eat his own food. The starvation at Dursleys had taken a toll on him long time ago and therefore he ate little food.

Severus bit into an egg and Snape was surprised it was eatable. If only the boy would use his skills in potions he might have turned out a decent student...

When they were finished Harry stood in front of Severus awkwardly scratching his head.

"So, what do you do all day long?"

"Nothing, much sir," said Severus, but that was a lie. He cleaned the house and served Mr Black. Harry smiled.

"I see."

"Let's go to your room," suggested Harry, but for Severus that was an order. So they did. Harry froze at the door.

"What joke is this?" he hissed angrily. "I had asked for you to show your room!"

Severus mumbled something. "Sorry didn't catch that," said Harry.

"This is my room," said Severus a bit louder.

A new look of fury crossed Harry's face. Then he calmed himself.

"Come with me."

They went downstairs into the living room. Harry pointed at the couch. Severus knew he was going to get punished, but he obediently climbed onto the red couch. Harry left.

'I hope he's not going to return with a belt,' Severus thought. Snape heard it and sneered.

'Knowing Potter he will take revenge as did Black.'

But Snape did not know Harry, because Harry returned...with a cup of hot tea and a plate of biscuits and strawberries. He placed them on the coffee table.

"I have to leave for about an hour. While I'm gone please stay here unless you wish to go to the bathroom," he said gently all traces of anger gone. He took a book from the shelf and placed it on the table next to the plate and cup.

"I brought you something to eat if you get hungry while I'm gone and you could read something," said Harry and then left through the Floo, to Diagon Alley.

Harry entered a shop called Roomers. He walked around a bit and left it in fifteen minutes smiling.

Then he went to a clothes shop. Harry was able to cast wandless magic and he had cast silently a measuring charm over Severus.

In the clothes ship he bought a few shirts, a winter cloak, a pair of boots, socks, trousers and much more. Grateful for magic he shrunk everything and left.

Then Harry visited a toy shop and the bookshop. Having no idea what the child liked he bought different things. At last when he had ten minutes left Harry entered the sweetshop, where he bought more chocolate. Ever since after the Dementors, Harry always had chocolate with him.

Ron loved to tease Harry for that.

Then tired and pockets filled with tiny boxes Harry stepped out of the floo, into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place nr 12, where Severus was perched on a stool, trying to wash his cup.

At the sound of Floo, Severus jumped, dropping the cup. With hasty apologies to Harry, he began trying ti clean up the glass with his bare hands and was surprised when his hands were pulled away from the glass.

Severus began mumbling apologies hoping he'd get it easy. He felt a sting in his eyes as a lone tear streaked down his face. His hands were bleeding and they hurt.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close.

"It's alright to cry," said a gentle voice. When Severus shook his head against Harry's chest Harry pulled away and picking Severus up, who gave a squeak of surprise, Harry went to the living room, where he placed the boy on the couch. From a shelf he took a healing balm. Crouching before the child, Harry gently began rubbing the healing balm into the small hands.

Severus watched in fascination as the cuts healed themselves.

'Who the hell is this and what have they done to Potter?' thought Snape.

Then Harry went towards Severus's room. Before Harry had asked him to stay put.

From his pocket he pulled up a small square...something and placed it on the bed where the previous mattress had been removed. The thing grew into a bed soft mattress. With a wave of his hand everything else vanished.

Then Harry pulled out a tiny desk, chair, wardrobe and enlarged them. He repaired the moth-eaten curtains and changed grey into dark blue. The walls were changed into a lighter shade of dark blue. Harry placed a new white sheet over the mattress and a fluffy big pillow and covered it all with a big dark blue blanket that matched the curtains.

Then Harry placed all of the clothes in the new wardrobe and asked Kreacher to burn the old clothes. A pair of pyjamas was placed under the pillow and a spare one in a drawer with socks and underwear.

A small bookshelf was also placed in the room. The bookshelf had five shelves. Four of them (two from above and two from below) were covered in books, but in the middle one a few dragon models with a drawing pad. A stuffed toy panther was placed on the bed.

Harry frowned as he looked around. Something was missing.

He searched his pockets and found a shrunk rug and enlarged it.

Harry went down to the living room again. He was holding a pair of trousers, a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of socks.

Without a word he threw the clothing onto his shoulder and picked Severus up gently. He stopped at the entrance to the bathroom.

"Can you shower yourself or do you need help?" asked Harry. Blushing Severus took the clothes held out to him and went in the bathroom closing the door after him.

Harry was in the kitchen reading a Charms book, when Severus came.

"Sev, didn't you wash your hair?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, sir, I should have, I just-"

Harry ignored the babbling and picked the boy up and placed him on the counter.

"It's all right, fledgling," said Harry. He waited until Severus looked him in the eye, gave him a small smile and brought him to the bathroom again, this time going in with him. Severus began to protest, but Harry ignored him.

He told him to place his head above the bath and gently washed the younger one's hair. After that Harry let a force of warm air dry Severus's hair and then put a stool in front of a mirror. The boy had stared dumbly at the stool before Harry placed him on he stool in front of the mirror and gently combed his hair?

Severus had to admit that the feeling was good.

Then Severus was shown into his room...


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost midnight. Small feet padded downstairs. The door to the living room opened and Harry looked up from a Quiddich book.

"Why aren't you asleep?" asked Harry.

"I couldn't sleep sir," said Severus shyly. Harry sighed and stood up from the couch, then walked over to the small boy.

"Severus, truly, stop calling me sir. I'm not that old yet," said Harry with a smile and Severus gave a small smile back.

"Now go to your room and fetch your favourite book," said Harry and puzzled Severus complied.

When he returned Harry was on the couch again, his shoulders covered with a blanket. Severus neared Harry and Harry picked him up and placed him on his lap. Severus snuggled closer at the warmth, thought afraid to be pushed away.

Harry opened the book. It was called 'Boy Who Cried Wolf'.

Severus allowed the warmth and Harry's voice lull him to sleep. When Harry finished the story he saw Severus sleeping, but decided not to move him. And so unconsciously tightening his grip on the small boy Harry fell asleep.

Severus woke from the feeling that he couldn't move. First thought was to panic, but when he wriggled a bit he saw arms around him.

His wriggling awoke Harry as well.

"Morning, fledgling," said Harry.

"Morning, Mr Potter," said Severus shyly.

"It's Shadow, Shad or Harry to you, Severus," said Harry and Severus nodded. The the boy slipped off Harry's lap and Harry stood up. Severus went to wash up and change his clothes as did Harry only in another bathroom.

When Severus entered the kitchen there was a delicious smell of breakfast. Harry had ignored Sirius' talk about Severus eating only once a day and had supplied the boy with food four times a day.

Today Sirius was returning from Dumbledore's mission.

Harry saw as the time neared to midday Severus was getting more and more quiet.

They ended up in Severus' room playing with toy dragons and for a moment Severus had forgotten about the arrival of Mr Black.

Snape was stuck of only thinking and doing nothing more, but he knew that he preferred Harry- no Potter's company more than Black's.

"Harry, I'm home!" came a shout from downstairs. Harry ruffled Severus' hair and went downstairs to greet Sirius.

Sirius told him about the mission he had to do, but Harry noted that not once had he had asked or said anything about Severus.

When lunch came Harry asked "Should I call Severus down?"

Sirius' eyes flashed. "No," he said. "The little brat will not come down."

They ate lunch and Sirius said that he had to go to the library that left Harry gaping at him. "YOU are going to the library? Without Remus dragging you in?"

Sirius blushed and muttered "research" and left. Harry quickly made some lunch for Severus and ran onto the second floor, tiptoed past the library and into Severus' room.

"Sev?" he called gently.

Harry looked around. Severus was sitting on the floor, his knees drawn close. At Harry's voice he looked up and Harry smiled.

Harry entered the room and walked over to the small desk and placed the plate of food and a cup of juice there. Severus was staring at him wide-eyed.

"You didn't think that I'd let him starve you?" said Harry smiling slightly. Severus stood up slowly and sat behind the desk, staring at the food.

Harry allowed his hand to run through Sev's hair and then turned to leave. Suddenly he stopped.

"I almost forgot," said Harry and pulled a Chocolate Frog from his pocket and placed it on the desk as well.

"But lunch first," he said sternly and left, shutting the door behind him gently.

Through the entire day Harry was in his room doing his holiday assignments.

When evening came Harry and Sirius ate dinner, but delivering something to Sev became a problem. Sirius wanted to spend an evening with his godson.

Harry excused himself and said that he wanted to fetch a book from his room so he ran into his room and rummaged in his trunk. He found two apples and a batch of grapes on his desk as Sirius insisted that Harry have a lot of fresh vitamins to take. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

||Fledgling,

I am sorry I have no way of delivering a decent meal right now. Eat the fruits and I'll try to arrange something when Sirius is asleep.

Shadow||

Harry called Kreacher who grumbling brought the message and fruits to Sev. Harry knew Kreacher could not cook (or more like didn't want to), but Harry wasn't going to risk poisoning Sev.

Taking a random book from his shelf, Harry went downstairs and sat down to listen his godfather prattling on.

When night came and Sirius was asleep Harry went down to the kitchen and later to Sev's room. He waited as Severus ate and then took the plates and called Kreacher. After the command of delivering them to the kitchen and staying silent Harry turned to Severus.

"Sev, have you already washed up?" Harry asked.

"No, Shad," said Severus. So Harry sent him on his way.

As Harry was walking up the stairs Sirius came down and stopped on the landing of the second floor.

"Hey Sirius," said Harry. Sirius smiled at his godson. Sirius was standing with his back at the second floor, but Harry could see the bathroom door open and Severus make his way slowly to his room.

He had almost reached the door, when Sirius was about to turn around.

Harry grabbed his godfather's arm.

"Siri, would you mind going downstairs in your dog form and fetching my book I left there, please?" Harry whined. Sirius laughed and went to comply.

Harry mouthed 'Go' to Severus and Sev did.

But Severus left a crack in the door to see what was going on.

"Harry I didn't see your book," said Sirius transforming bak into a human.

"Odd," said Harry, feigning confusion. Sirius shrugged and apparently forgetting what he wanted from the second floor he went back to his room and Harry sighed in relief.

Harry opened the door to Severus' room to find Severus standing in the middle of it, hands behind his back and looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry," said Severus quietly. Harry's face softened.

"What for, fledgling?" asked Harry.

"For all the trouble. You have to lie to your godfather, sneak up food and stuff," said Severus, still not looking up.

Harry picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Harry firmly.

"Does Sirius do anything besides starvation?" asked Harry. Severus looked up. Snape knew how his younger self wanted to tell about the belt, the times when he was locked in the room, the way he had to do everything Black asked to...

Severus shook his head and Harry asked "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded. Harry smiled sadly. "If there is anything wrong, you can always tell me all you want."

Severus smiled a bit at Harry and Harry smiled back.

"I live with my aunt and uncle who are far from...good...adults. I know what's it like to be beaten, starved and locked into a cupboard under the stairs."

Severus and Snape gaped in shock.

Harry smiled.

"I also never had friends until I came to a magical school called Hogwarts," said Harry, looking somewhere far away.

"But I'm not telling you this for you to pity me or something. I'm telling you so if you ever get in a situation like this, you can always come to me. I may not be an adult, but I'll do all I can to protect you."

Severus smiled and to Snape's shock, Severus hugged Harry and Harry hugged back. They stayed that way for some time until Harry pulled away.

"Alright, Sev, time to sleep," said Harry and Severus deciding to see how far his luck would go, he pouted. Harry didn't glare at him or hit him, but just laughed.

Sev smiled and lay down under the covers.

Harry tucked him in and stroke his hair.

"Goodnight, Sev," said Harry.

"Goodnight, Shadow," said a sleepy Severus barely registering a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight," Harry repeated quietly and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weeks flew by and Christmas had come and gone. Severus had woken to find a small pile of presents on his bed.

He had received gifts from that Dumbledore, Poppy Promfey and someone called Hagrid. When Severus was about to climb off his bed, there came a knock and the door opened.

Harry entered, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Sev," he said holding a plate of breakfast in front of him. He placed it on the desk as usual and walked over to the small boy, still sitting on the bed with his pyjamas on. Harry sat on the bed and pulled something out of his pocket.

It was a shrunk package and with a wave of Harry's hand it was enlarged. He gave it to Severus who was gaping at it. It was rather big. Severus took it, but didn't open it. He just stared at it.

"Come one, Sev," said Harry and Severus looked up. Slowly he began to unwrap the paper. He as the blue and silver paper fell away a box came into view. In the box there were two Charms books, a Potion book and a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts. Next Severus pulled out a small basket with sweets and then a stuffed dragon. Severus stared at it, having never, ever had anything as soft as that in his hands.

There was also a Christmas card. It was obviously handmade.

Severus looked up into Harry's green eyes...and attacked him into a hug, the dragon and card still in his hands.

Harry hugged the 5-year-old back, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," said Severus softly, pulling back.

"No need to thank me, Sev," said Harry, a bit uncomfortable. "I truly had no idea what t give you, so I sort of...put everything together and-"

But Severus ignored Harry's babbling and jumped off his bed and went over to his dresser, that he pulled open and took something out. Then he returned to Harry, holding a piece of paper. Shyly he gave it to him and Harry looked at it.

Below was a picture of Severus and Harry in a room with Christmas decorations. Standing together in front of a Christmas tree. Harry understood that the picture was made on the drawing pad, because the picture was moving.

Harry was sitting on a armchair, with Severus on his lap and both were waving at the real Harry.

Harry looked up at Severus.

"I know it's not much-" began Severus, but Harry didn't let him to finish. Instead Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Sev," said Harry, grinning. "It's wonderful."

Suddenly there came a tap from the window and Harry went to open it. A black owl flew in, circled the room and landed on Severus' shoulder. Severus took the note from his beak.

|| So that I shall always be reachable. ||

Severus looked at Harry and Harry smiled.

"He's all yours," said Harry.

"Thank you," said Severus. "But what do I call him?"

"That's up to you."

When Harry entered his room the first thing he did was framing the picture Severus had given him. The picture was framed and stood on Harry's bedside table.

Too soon it was time for Harry to go back to Hogwarts. And Severus was once again all alone with Black.

It was worse than before. Almost every evening Black got drunk and took his anger out on Severus. To Sev it was two weeks of hell.

Until one afternoon...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sirius, I need you to-"

Albus Dumbledore, who was Floo calling Sirius, froze at the sight.

Severus, was bent over a chair, silent tears streaming down his face. Sirius was towering above the small boy holding a belt in one hand, ready to strike. At Dumbledore's voice he had frozen halfway.

In a few minutes Dumbledore, Sirius and Severus found themselves in the Headmaster's office.

"Sirius, you understand that what you did was wrong and I will have to punish you," said Dumbledore sternly.

"And somewhat I have a suspicion that Harry had participated in your 'lessons'."

"I would have never struck my own godson!"

"What I meant was, did Harry ever hit Severus?"

"NO!" came a shout from Severus, who was still crying on a chair.

"Harry would never hit me!" shouted Severus. "He took care of me, when no one else did!"

"Now, now," said Dumbledore gently. "I still will have to call Harry..." and with Fawkes Dumbledore a message to Harry to come up to his office.

Minutes went by in silence and were broken a bit later from a knock on the door. As soon as Dumbledore had called "Enter" the door opened and Harry entered, looking around.

"SHADOW!" shouted Severus and leapt from the chair, before the Headmaster could do anything and Harry found his arms full of a five-year-old. Even to Snape it was a relief to see Harr- wait, WHAT?

Harry hugged the small boy tightly and stood up pulling Severus in his arms. The child had wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and arms around his neck and buried his head under Harry's chin.

It didn't escape Harry's notice that Severus was crying softly. Rubbing the boy's back Harry sat down into a chair, than Dumbledore speechlessly showed, not taking his surprised eyes off Severus.

They sat there in a silence for a moment and Harry instead of rubbing Severus' back was stroking him from his head to his back. Suddenly he stopped when he felt something wet on his hand. Harry stiffened. Blood.

Not much, but enough to understand that the boy was bleeding.

"Fledgling, would you mind turning around for me?" Harry whispered so Dumbledore and Sirius couldn't hear. Severus looked up into Harry's eyes and nodded. As soon as Harry could, he lifted Severus' shirt. Gashes were printed into the younger's back and Harry had seen them on himself enough to know that they came from a belt.

Harry lowered the shirt and gently told Severus that it was okay. Severus curled up on Harry's lap without meeting the adults eyes.

Only when Severus had settled down Harry looked up at the adults with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" Harry hissed. "And why hasn't Severus been healed yet?"

Dumbledore flinched a bit. "I'm sorry, my boy, an old man has forgotten-"

But he was silenced by Harry's growl. "I will be back later, after Severus has been healed."

Harry hurried through the corridors, ignoring the students curios looks. Arriving at the Hospital wing Harry placed Severus gently on a bed.

Madam Promfey immediately began fussing over Severus.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's what I would like to know," hissed Harry.

"Sev?" said Harry gently and Severus looked up. "Are you alright?"

The boy nodded and Harry took a seat on the bed while Madam Promfey continued cleaning the wounds and healing them.

"Mr Black...he punished me," said Severus quietly.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked, equally quietly. Severus didn't meet his eyes.

"Ever since I arrived," Severus whispered. He heard Harry take a deep breath.

"Did he do it when I was in the house?"

"No, he didn't want to risk you finding out," said Severus.

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked?"

"I was afraid."

Harry didn't need any more information. As soon as Madam Promfey had finished healing Severus, Harry pulled the boy onto his lap, who relaxed happily in the warm embrace.

Sometime later both of them stood up and returned to the Headmaster's office.

"I need to speak with Sirius," said Harry.

"Alone," he added.

"If Severus gets hurt, while being with you..." Harry warned Dumbledore who nodded and left with Severus.

Harry turned to Sirius.

"Harry, kiddo, listen. I can exp-"

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Harry shouted. "DO YOU RELISE THAT YOU WERE NONE BETTER THAN MY UNCKLE VERNON?! DO YOU RELISE THAT IT COULD HAVE BEEN ME! AND I BLOODY TRUSTED YOU!"

"Harry I would have never hit you," said Sirius, but he had barely finished the sentence when Harry continued.

"DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU COULD HIT SEVERUS?! IT'S NO EXCUSE THAT HE WAS A PRAT IN SCHOOL! CURRENTLY HE IS A SMALL INNOCENT BOY WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN KNOWN WHAT WORD 'ABUSE' or 'PAIN' MEANS, YOU GIT!"

"Harry, I-"

"YOU SIRIUS ORION BLACK ARE A BIG, STUPID NO, IDIOTIC BASTARD! I have no wish to see you, again," Harry finished coldly quite aware that probably the entire school heard, but he couldn't bring himself to care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry stopped to look around. Dumbledore had agreed on letting Severus stay with Harry (after Severus refused to stay with anyone else) and gave them private quarters that he had planned on giving Harry next year when Harry would be completely focusing on killing Voldemort.

The quarters had two bedrooms, a bathroom a small living room and a kitchen/dining room.

Harry didn't know what exactly possessed him to but in an hour Severus and Harry were making their way to Gryffindor common room. Harry needed to talk to Ron and Hermione and the quartet sat down on three armchairs (Sev was sitting on Harry's lap). Before Harry could say anything to Ron and Hermione, however the Gryffindors had already attacked Harry with questions.

"SHUT IT!" shouted Harry. Everyone quietened down.

Harry stood up, Severus sliding down onto the floor to stand next to Harry, shyly.

"Everyone, this is Severus Snape," said Harry and muttering broke loose. "He had a potions accident and has been deaged. He has no memory of his older self."

"Hey guys," said Seamus. "If he doesn't know anything right now, we could make him pay for the detentions! Right, Harry?"

Suddenly the barely burning fire in the fireplace rose to terrifying level, a few glass items in the room shattered (including windows) and the wind picked up.

Everyone in the room besides Severus and Harry were terrified. Severus actually felt safe at Harry's magic jumping into his defense and Harry...well Harry was seething.

"If anyone has problems against Severus, you will speak to me. If anyone wants to hurt him, they will have to kill me first and finally, if anyone dares to come in _1000 mile radius_ near Severus with bad intentions they will be sorry for ever finding about magic."

With that Harry turned sharply and left, Severus hurrying next to him.

"Thanks," said Severus. Harry stopped and smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Sev," said Harry and together they spent the entire evening in their quarters.

"Shad?" asked Severus. Harry who had been staring into space jumped at the sound of the younger's voice.

"Yes, Severus?"

"What did the guys in that red room mean when they said that 'I was deaged'?"

Harry sighed. He somewhat expected it, but on the other hand he hoped that Severus knew.

"Severus...how old are you now?" Harry began slowly.

"Five," said Severus. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually, Sev, you're supposed to be 39," said Harry and at Severus' bewildered look he continued. "You see when you're grown up you become a Potions Master. And once, when you were experimenting there was an accident and you were deaged (A/N is this word really correctly written?). And now here you are."

Severus sat and thought for a moment.

"That means I'm having a second life?" he asked. Harry smiled.

"You deserve another chance Sev, but Dumbledore...he already found another Potions Master, who's working on the cure already. It will be ready June 28th," Harry said and looked away at the broken look Severus wore.

"But why didn't the guys in the Red Room like me?" asked Severus.

Harry sighed again. "You see, when you grew up, you became a spy. You couldn't exactly be nice to anyone, so some...disliked you."

Harry was surprised when he heard a small sob and looked down to see Severus crying his eyes out on the sofa. Gently, Harry pulled Severus onto his lap and allowed the little one cry himself out. Soon the sobs calmed and Severus spoke softly: "Mother and Father always said that no one'll like me. They were right."

Harry hugged Severus harder.

"No, they weren't right. There are always people who don't like others, but there is always someone who likes you. Remember that, Sev," said Harry.

"Who? I DON'T HAVE ANYONE!" Severus shouted and tried to escape Harry, but Harry held on stronger. Severus kicked and punched Harry and screamed, but Harry only held on tighter. When exhausted Severus fell against Harry's chest, Harry loosened his grip a little and began rubbing small circles on the boy's back.

"Sev, you'll always have someone," said Harry quietly. "You'll always have me. Always."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Harry and Severus went down to the Great Hall to eat. Harry would have preferred to stay in the quarters, but Severus had to be around other people. Harry being paranoid forbid Severus from wandering far and for Harry far was when he couldn't touch Severus.

Snape found it annoying, but Severus was happy to know that someone cared so much.

When the pair entered the Hall people stopped talking. Harry ignoring everyone went straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the far end. Severus seeing Harry so brave, stopped trying to hide behind Harry's back and put on his bravest glare he could muster.

Harry found the glare quite amusing.

As they sat down people began to gossip, but still Harry ignored them all. Even when Ron and Hermione came to sit across from them. Harry just calmly began putting breakfast for Severus.

'Nothing too unhealthy,' Harry thought and placed a fried egg and two pieces of bacon. He also added just a little bit of peas and four carrots. Then Harry poured some tea for Severus and placed a chocolate frog in front of him. In Harry's mind, after yesterday's breakdown Severus needed the energy.

Severus looked at the pile of food and grimaced at the peas.

"I don't want the peas!" Severus whined.

"You have to eat them," said Harry sternly, still ignoring Ron and Hermione's astonished faces. "They are full of Vitamin B that is very important—"

"I get it, I get it," Severus mumbled and stuffed the peas into his mouth. Then he grimaced while swallowing and said: "Happy?"

Harry chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Very."

"Harry could we talk to you for a moment?" asked Hermione.

"Fine. Talk," said Harry.

"We're sorry about yesterday," said Hermione.

"Why didn't you come up to the dormitory yesterday mate?" asked Ron. Harry told them about his new quarters and Ron and Hermione got Harry's permission to visit.

The bell rang and they left for Charms, that was their first class of the day.

* * *

There was a knock on the door leading to their quarters. Harry opened it to find Ron and Hermione there. He let them in and closed the door behind them.

"Well, how're you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled and told them about his accident in Transfiguration. Harry had been paired up with Seamus and they had to turn a stick into a leaf. Somehow Harry turned his stick into a neon green stone.

Hearing laughter, Severus went to the living room to find Ron, Hermione and Harry laughing their heads off. When they caught sight of him, Hermione 'aaw'ed and Ron shifted uncomfortably. They needed a few minutes and the four were happily chatting away once again.

Harry was glad for having his best friends when he needed them most


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The days went by and everything seemed to go well. The exams were nearing and Harry was studying on Hermione's request...or more like a demand.

Harry knew that there was something wrong.

At every meal he had seen Dumbledore staring at him. And the twinkle in his eyes were replaced by an _insane_ look. Harry also knew that Severus would turn into Snape soon. 30th June to be exact. And Harry dreaded that day.

Every day, as the holidays drew nearer, Harry realised that he could not go back to the Dursleys. Also, if Dumbledore wanted Harry to win the war, Harry would have to train himself. But how could he get away from the Dursleys?

That evening he sat on the sofa of his quarters, thinking. Severus lay beside him, sleeping. Suddenly the door opened and Hermione stepped inside.

"Hi Harry," she whispered, catching sight of the youngster sleeping.

Harry smiled at her and motioned her to sit down on the couch across him.

"How're you doing, Herm?" he asked her and ignored the playful glare she gave him at the nickname.

"I'm fine. Ron's busy thought. He left his. Herbology essay on the last minute again."

Harry gave a quiet chuckle. They talked about different things without a purpose, just giving each other comfort. But nothing ever lasts.

"Harry," began Hermione, looking uncomfortable. None of them knew thought that Severus had been awake for quite some time.

"Hermione, just spit it out," said Harry, dejectedly.

"Harry, you know someday, Severus will turn back into his mean old self. I think it's time you should start pushing him away. If you push him away, it'll be easier to say good bye."

Harry shook his head.

"Hermione, how can I push him away?"

"Just stop paying any attention to him. Stop being nice. Make him hate you."

Hermione stood up.

"Think about it. Do not become attached."

She left before Harry could say anything. Severus felt tears coming to his eyes, but he still pretended to be asleep.

"It's too late, 'Mione. I'm already attached," whispered Harry with a sigh and ran his hands through the younger's hair.

"The good bye might be difficult later, but for now we'll have the time of our lives."

A Hogsmeade weekend came. Harry was supposed to leave Severus at the Mediwitch's care, so that she could check if Severus was alright. Severus started protesting loudly as soon as he heard and throwing a temper tantrum in the Headmaster's office.

However Harry lost his patience and snapped at the boy. Wide-eyed Severus stopped and stared at Harry.

So with that it was all decided. But Harry's Marauder blood didn't allow him 'just to go to enjoy his time'.

Harry had a plan to sneak away. Having some Floo powder with him as always, Harry shouted Diagon Alley and vanished from the Hogs Inn, whose owner had kindly allowed him to use the fireplace. Harry found himself in the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick hello to Tom, Harry went straight to Gringotts.

"Good morning," said Harry to a free goblin. "Would it be possible to talk to someone, who could help me with my family finances?"

The goblin smirked unkindly and went to fetch Griphook.

"Follow me, Mr Potter," said the goblin. They entered a strange, small room with two very hard chairs and a table in the middle.

"Your family owns currently 50 000 galleons and in your trust fund you have 1244 galleons," said the goblin. 'Straight to the point, huh,' Harry thought, though he was glad not to be spending too much time there.

"Are there any properties I own?"

"No, Mr Potter. Thought you have another vault. In there you have a collection of books, some weapons and jewellery that has been passed from generation, to generation. The only property you own is in Godric's Hollow, however it shall be impossible to live there for two reasons. One, because the Ministry will return it to you once you are seventeen and two, it is in the state of falling apart any second."

They spent some time talking about Harry's finances. Harry realised he would need to buy a new property. And so the search began.

Harry went from house to house, the Goblins supplying him with a Port-Key to each one of them, but he never saw the one he needed. Most of them were too expensive for him anyway.

Harry decided to go to the muggle world instead. Again he visited many houses, but to no avail. With a heavy heart and headache he returned to Hogsmeade and after finding out that Promfey wanted to keep Severus for the night, Harry stumbled into his quarters and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning he received and owl from Gringotts.

_Mr Hadrian Potter, _it read.

_We are pleased to inform you, that a couple of other properties have been found. If you have a wish to visit them, tap the letter with your wand once and it shall turn into a Portkey. If somehow you have found a property to your liking tap the letter twice and say 'Finite'. _

_Griphook_

Harry shook his head. Thankfully Hogsmeade weekends lasted two days. So quickly arranging Severus to stay with Ron and Hermione, despite the fledgling's sounds of protest, Harry once again went to Hogsmeade. After making sure no one saw him, Harry tapped the letter once and was whisked away to the muggle world once again.

The were a lot of houses to offer, but he couldn't find a good, but a cheap house. Tapping the letter once again he found himself in a strange street. The road seemed good and wide, but it was in a...forest.

Shrugging, Harry began following the path. As he gave a turn he saw...well something he wasn't expecting. In front of him there was a huge black gate, but it was far from beautiful. It was crooked and bent and wasn't closing. As Harry cautiously stepped past the gate he saw a young couple standing there nervously.

The man saw him first.

"Hello! As I understand you contacted us on the with of buying this house?" When Harry nodded the man continued.

"We inherited the house from my late Godmother and my parents and now I have been trying to sell it for years. It...it might look bad, but...you can always restore it, right? I mean..." the man went on and on bubbling about strange things.

After a while Harry was showed the inside of the house. It was in a terrible state. Some of the windows were missing glass and were hanging crookedly. There was a lot of dust and trash there. In the roof there was a hole. Most of the furniture was missing and all that was left was covered in white sheets and even those were in a horrible state.

The garden was worse. The front garden didn't have much space, but it had enough weeds. In the back there was a tiny stable for four horses and a small pasture and a riding arena.

The riding arena's ground was sand but some plants had grown through it. The entire property was surrounded by a very high, white wall thought.

Harry sighed. It was the only thing he could afford from the ones that had been shown to him and so the couple left very happily while Harry looked around his new property, his account 40 000 galleons lighter.

It was getting late, so with another sigh Harry left.

When he returned he was met by Hermione and Ron, one, who was trying to dig out where he was and the other trying to shout over the first, telling Harry about the trouble they got into with Severus today.

With a sigh Harry entered his quarters and walked past Severus with a tired hello. As Harry lay in his bed later he mused 'Did I do the right thing?'

That was the last he thought as he was swept into the darkness, never hearing the door close as a worried 6-year-old slipped out of his bedroom.

**A/N **

**I am dreadfully sorry everyone for the long wait. I have been in Germany for Odyssey of the Mind competition and there wasn't any internet. I hope you like this chapter. The story will be ending soon as I don't want to make it too boring. Thank you everyone!**


	9. The Final Chapter

Chapter 9

The horror had arrived. Fifth-years seemed to be getting mad. The OWLs had started. Everyone seemed to be trying to cram as much as possible on the last minute, even Hermione, who had probably memorised all books.

But the horror passed soon. Now all they had to worry about were the results, but they would arrive on the holidays.

Harry knew well that he had failed History and Divination. But at least he knew that he got full marks in DADA and hopefully in Charms. He wasn't too sure about Potions and Transfiguration thought.

Soon everyone were packed, standing in Hogsmeade station waiting to board the train. Harry was leaving without Severus, as he was staying in Hogwarts again for a check-up. Dumbledore had told him that maybe he'd send Severus to Harry to the Dusleys.

But Harry already had a plan. During the ride he talked as much as possible to his friends as though he was trying to collect their friendship to last for the rest of his life. It seemed that he'll never see them again.

When they left the train, Harry found the Dursleys. When they entered the car Harry said: "I know you hate me and the feeling's mutual. However if you do as I say I shall leave."

"We're listening," said Vernon.

"I need you to say that when we were driving home, I just suddenly vanished without a sound or anything else. Oh and also if they bring a small boy to your home just burn this piece of paper in the fireplace and I shall come to take him and that will be the last time you'll ever see me."

Vernon thought for a moment.

"Fine, go. I don't want to see you again."

Grinning Harry left the car and with a Portkey from the goblins he was whisked away to his new home.

"But where will he go?" Dudley asked as he watched his cousin disappear. His parents looked surprised at him.

The older ones shrugged and the car left for Privet Drive.

Harry arrived at his new home. At was in the same state that he had left it at: dirty and broken. There was one difference; during his absence goblins had come through and placed wards around the territory so now magic could be performed there undetected.

As Harry entered he turned straight away and taking a deep breath he pointed his wand at the gate.

"Reparo."

The gate moved, bent itself in the right way and in a few seconds it was as good as new. He entered the house. It wasn't big, but since Harry was planning to live there on his own, he had enough space.

There was a small kitchen combined with a dining room and across the hall was a living room thought it as well, was tiny. On the first floor there was a bathroom and a door leading to the basement. In the basement there were three empty rooms. On the second floor there were four bedrooms only and even they were small.

With a list of what he needed Harry went outside and started walking up the road. Suddenly behind him he heard clip-clopping and turned to see a wagon, pulled by a brown horse, moving towards him.

"Oy, you there!" shouted an old man that was driving the wagon.

"Hello," said Harry.

"Hiya chap! Whatcha doin' on yer own, lad?"

"I was looking for a way to the nearest town or village."

"Jump on 'en. I'll give ya a ride."

Harry climbed on and the wagon started moving again.

"Whacchas name, lad?" asked the old man. Harry panicked. He didn't want to give his real name so he said "Shadow."

"Meh name's Martin Mullah though' ma friends call meh Mat."

The ride continued and no time at all they arrived in a small village.

"Lad, if ya ever need anythin', I live 'ere," said Mat pointing to a hut not far away. Thanking the man Harry went to a place that seemed to be a marketing place. Having changed some money into muggle currency earlier, Harry wandered around trying to find something he needed. Harry saw a clothes store.

He entered it and bought himself something worthy to wear. Supplying himself with some cleaning supplies and food he walked to a "taxi". The taxi was just a cart with a horse pulling it.

Arriving home Harry got to work. He started on a room that he decided to sleep in and by the time it was dark he had finished cleaning and repairing one bedroom, the bathroom the kitchen/dining room and the hallway.

Tired he fell asleep, grateful for magic.

The next day Harry changed into wizarding robes with a hood and by Portkey, transported himself into Gringotts.

"Hello Griphook," said Harry, when he was already in a secured room.

"Mr Potter," acknowledged the goblin.

"I was wondering if there was a chance of changing my name legally and yet so no one finds out?"

"Indeed, I shall bring the required papers in a moment."

And so Griphook did. After a moment of thought Harry changed his name to Emerald-Shadow Hadrian Flame. Harry wanted to take the last name Evans, but it would have been too obvious. The next thing Harry knew, he was down in his vault that were filled with books, weapons and jewellery.

Harry packed all shrunken books into the trunk he had brought and some weapons. He was just about to leave when he saw something big and yet thin covered with a cloth standing in a corner.

He pulled the cover off...but was a bit disappointed. It was a painting of a green field. However a note was pinned at the top. It said:

_The Portrait of a Familiar has been found in the Potter's family for generations. Upon receiving a horse Familiar a piece of the horse's soul shall live within the portrait and the image of the horse will stay there until the end of his Master's life._

Without a second thought Harry shrunk the portrait and placed it in his trunk.

By the fourth day Harry had cleaned and repaired the entire house. Now he had to struggle with the garden. Harry started on the stables and then moved slowly to the pasture and then to the other areas.

But a feeling that he was watched followed him everywhere.

A week after his arrival at home, Harry was tending to the roses in the front garden, when he sensed someone behind him. Turning slowly around, expecting to see nothing, but there was. A huge black stallion was watching Harry through his young mischievous eyes.

The stallion stared then suddenly turned around and galloped away, leaving Harry to stare after him.

The next day Harry was once again working in the garden when he heard the stallion in his garden again. How the horse had gotten in Harry had no idea, as the territory was surrounded by a high wall with no gaps.

This time the horse did not run away, but just stared at Harry. Slowly Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew an apple. Crouching down slightly, Harry rolled the apple to the horse. The other sniffed it carefully and then grabbed it. Munching on the apple the horse left.

That night a piece of paper appeared in Harry's living room fireplace and Harry knew that it was time to go and get Severus.

Just as he was about to turn something into a Portkey, Harry stopped. He had read about a method of travelling and decided to give it a try. Closing his eyes he pictured himself in the Dursley's living room. He did that many times, but it hadn't worked.

Frustrated, Harry angrily wished himself in the living room and with a gasp of surprise saw black flames and dust covering him, before his vision was turned black. When Harry opened his eyes he met the faces of three gaping Dursley's.

"Shadow!" came a shout and Harry found his hands full of a five-year-old.

"Thank you for not braking your word," said Harry. To make sure everything was alright Harry used the Portkey made by goblins to go back home, after making sure that Severus's stuff was with him.

Severus loved his room and being a tired child, Harry put him to bed. A glance out of his window stopped him. Squinting his eyes, Harry saw something moving in the dark.

Taking his wand into his hand, Harry went outside. Harry froze. In the riding arena the black stallion lay unmoving. Summoning some carrots, bread, sugar cubes and apples Harry quietly walked towards the horse. He shut the open gate, locking the horse in. At the creak that the gate made, the horse looked up, but then laid down again.

Worried, Harry climbed over the fence and slowly walked towards the horse. He could see him tense, but then the stallion calmed when Harry gave him an apple.

After the horse ate no more, Harry went to the house and tiredly fell asleep without changing.

In the early morning hours, Harry was making breakfast when Severus bounded down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Morning, fledgling," said Harry.

"Morning, Shad," the younger said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer it. There, standing was a muggle police officer.

"Good morning, sir," said the officer.

"Good morning, officer. How may I help you?" asked Harry nervously.

"It has come to our attention that you have never showed us your documents and no one knows you except for Martin Mullah, who told us that you go by the name Shadow."

Relieved Harry smiled and invited the man into the living room, while he brought the documents. Thankfully the goblins had provided him with them just in case he needed to prove that he wasn't Harry Potter.

When he returned the officer read the documents and made a small note in his notepad. Then with a smile he returned them to Harry.

"Thank you, I shall make sure that you have no troubles."

Harry thanked the man and then parted.

Severus was told to go and amuse himself and to stay out of the basement. Harry having ordered some hay for his horse went outside to get it. Under his arm was a Guide to Horse Caring. While the horse ate the hay, Harry was reading the book.

When Harry saw that the horse was finished, Harry stood up as well.

"Well, boy, what do you think of a name?"

The horse just watched him through the intelligent brown eyes. Having had a fascination for horses when he was a kid, Harry had read many books on them. He knew that this stallion was a Friesian, one of his favourite breeds.

"I think...Moonlight Devil would do?"

Unknown to the two new friends a painting of a black Friesian appeared in the empty painted field in Harry's room.

It had taken time for Devil to start trusting Harry, but he was warming up. Severus was of course curious to where Harry was disappearing every day.

Too soon for Severus and Harry the 28th of June appeared. The transformation would take two days so Severus would be Snape on the 30th. Severus took hold of the Portkey Dumbledore had given him.

"I'll miss you, Shad," the young one whispered into Harry's chest as Harry hugged him. "Promise me you won't hate me, when I'm old?"

Chuckling Harry said "I promise."

They drew back.

"However, if you ever need anything, I'll be there," said Harry.

With a small crack, the younger boy disappeared. Harry went outside with a heavy heart and started grooming Devil. It always soothed him.

As Harry took Devil out on a ride in the fields, he saw a group of children no older than him racing together on their horses. Maybe he had made the right choice after all.

But no matter what, Emerald-Shadow Hadrian Flame knew, he would never forget his little fledgling.

A/N

Well everyone this is THE END. I ended the story because the deaged part stopped. **But THE SEQUEL IS UP! **

**I hope you enjoy reading!**


End file.
